he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
He-Caz
is the 29th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary While Drissi tended to the herd, the over-zealous Caz, longing to be as powerful as He-Man, injures his leg while pretending to be a Galactic Guardian. While Alcon and Meldoc examine Caz's foot with an X-Ray Machine, he is told that it will take some time to heal. They come across a high-tech space suit, created by Gepple and decide that he should put it on. Fueled by Energy Crystals, it will allow him to move normally, until his leg heals. The suit initially works as it should, but Caz discovers that gives him incredible powers. The Medi-Suit increases his strength and gives him incredible speed. Meanwhile, He-Man, Sagitar, Tuskador, Flipshot and Hydron return to Primus in the Starship Eternia, after investigating a false alarm. On Primus, a mother is walking her baby in a Hover Carriage, when she loses control. Caz uses the power of the suit to rescue the baby before something dire could happen to it. After saving a boy from quicksand, Caz had already made name for himself on Primus by the inhabitants, who call him "He-Man Junior". Adam and Master Sebrian discover the heroic actions of He-Man Junior. Master Sebrian recognizes the suit and decides to go and pay the Scientists Of Primus a visit. They discover that the suit is a Medi-Suit worn by Caz and that Alcon put too much Energy Crystals in the power unit of the suit. Master Sebrian tells Adam that they must stop Caz before he gets hurt. Sebrian confronts Caz and decreases the power of the suit, but the damage has already been done. Meanwhile, Skeletor, Flogg and Slush Head learn of “He-Caz” from the Mutant Mothership. Without knowing that Caz is in the suit, Skeletor plans to trap the new hero by using a fake distress signal, from a Distress Signaler, to lure He-Caz into the clutches of Skeletor on the planet of Dectis. Caz uses an Astrosub to go to Dectis to answer the distress signal. On his approach to Dectis, Caz is captured by the Mutant Mothership and taken to Gorn City, on the planet of Denebria. Adam finds the Distress Signaler and brings it to Master Sebrian, who becomes suspicious, due to the fact that the planet of Dactis in uninhabited. They than receive a video message from Skeletor, showing that they have Caz as a prisoner. As anticipated by Skeletor, He-Man, Tuskador and Sagitar, immediately set off in Astrosubs to the planet of Denebria. On their way to Denebria, He-Man realizes that the planet is surrounded by dozens of invisible mines. He-Man uses the Sword of Power to show them the safe way to Gorn City. Using the Sword Of Power, He-Man quickly locates the whereabouts of Caz. As the strongest man in the universe begins to attempt to free Caz, he soon learns that Skeletor and his friends have set up a trap for He-Man. Also, Sagitar and Tuskador were captured by Flogg, Hoove and Slush Head. They all become prisoners, with He-Man trapped in a force field that he cannot escape. Using the Energy Crystals that gave Caz's Medi-Suit power, He-Man strengthens his sword and is able to break through the force field. Now free, He-Man and his friends take on Skeletor, Flogg, Slush Head, Staghorn and Quakke. After a long struggle, He-Man and his allies manage to escape. He-Man, Caz, Tuskador and Sagitar begin the journey back to Primus. Later, Caz returns the Medi-Suit to Alcon and Meldoc, saying that he is too young to handle the responsibilities of being a hero. He is commended by Master Sebrian. Moral External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images